leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Rasputin, the Abomination/Background
Lore The name Randuin Spiritmight is whispered among the citizens of Demacia with tones of horror and revilement. And yet, it was not many years ago that those same people spoke of him with great pride. An exemplary Demacian and a veteran warrior, Randuin had led his city-state's army to countless victories. A lifelong comrade and friend of King Jarvan III, he took it upon himself to train Demacia's elite combatants, taking the and even himself under his wing. To them, he was as much of a father as a mentor. To the people of Demacia, he was the living embodiment of Demacian resolve, never willing to retreat or compromise. To his enemies, and to Noxus in particular, he was an impenetrable wall standing between them and any hope of conquest in western Valoran. He had to be broken. Noxus seized its opportunity when Randuin led a suicidal assault upon the city, drawing in their entire army away from an escaping Jarvan III and three hundred and one prisoners, among them . Though the captives escaped, Randuin never returned from battle. For years, it was assumed that he had died fighting until the very end, a shining example of Demacian bravery. The truth, though, was a thousand times worse: rather than grant him an honorable death, the Noxian forces captured him and handed him over to Zaun, where he was subjected to horrifying, flesh-warping experiments. Through an excruciatingly painful, years-long process, his body had been turned into a living weapon, while his mind had been broken into subservience through torture and techmaturgy. Randuin Spiritmight ceased to be: since then, he bears the moniker Rasputin. Now a twisted mockery of his former self, he serves the will of the Noxian High Command in the League of Legends, a constant reminder to Demacia of its terrible loss. }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"A slave to my enemies."'' ;Attacking *''"Death is a gift."'' *''"No more pain, I'll do what you say!"'' *''"Let them end my torment."'' *''"There is no alternative."'' *''"I'm so sorry."'' *''"Their blood is on my hands."'' ;Movement *''"I comply."'' *''"Must... resist."'' *''"I cannot refuse."'' *''"By your orders."'' *''"Yes... master."'' *''"Must go forward."'' ;Taunt *''"No retreat, no surrender!"'' *''"Why do you run from a puppet?"'' ;Joke *''"If I get any more fed I'll explode. Literally."'' Dance: The Charleston (from around 0:47 to 0:50) Death Animation: Lightning arcs across Rasputin's body as he turns to ash. Idea Origin Not that much to say here. I wanted a champion with a kit that reacted to enemies' attacks, which then led the the concept of a champ as a living weapon. I also wanted to touch upon the conflict between Noxus and Demacia, which is currently being severely toned down. The idea of a character being forced into slavery against his own state is one I don't think has been touched upon yet, and would fit in this context. I also wanted to go back a little to Noxus's old reputation as well as challenge the goody-two-shoes attitude of a lot of Demacian champions, by having a champ that is both the product of Demacia's overblown righteousness and Noxus's viciousness. Category:Custom champions